Infinity's Yusei
by qjuiq
Summary: What if I were in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's?
1. Chapter 1

_To be able to win, you must be able to adapt to your opponent quickly and to always believe in the heart of the cards…'_

I cannot believe that Domino has come to a state like this. As I stepped through the portal I made to the future, I was shocked to see what this once beautiful city had become. "What happened?" I was talking to myself while scanning the area… so many broken buildings. I wonder if anyone's still here. It looks too abandoned to have anyone still living here… I jumped up onto a building and started to jump from roof to roof. I stopped relieved to see that there was an even bigger, much richer looking city about 9 miles away. But what had made me wonder though was why there was no one around still. Weren't there usually at least some people around the ghetto? I shrugged and snapped my fingers giving me automatic status around New Domino. "Hmm…" I mumbled thoughtfully. Should I put on a duel disk? _Maybe_ just to see if it's still operating like my present. I was running from roof to roof just to find a bunch of guys huddled around a- Wait… Is that a dome?

After duel…

"I guess you aren't just a punk from the Satellite." The loser smirked. "Thanks." The winner said while getting on a red motorcycle. He had black hair, yellow highlights, bluish purple eyes, and he had a yellow mark on his left cheek with tan skin. "How nice." I smirked while crossing my arms. "Let's see if he can beat my deck." I whispered. I turned and jumped to the ground and walked around a bit. I still can't get over what happened to this place! Senii and Yani would be furious if they were alive for this period. Or if I brought them. Man, would Senii kick their asses! I then noticed a small light come from a building that looked dark and deserted. I went inside and walked around a bit to find a secret passage behind the back wall. The light was coming from the small crack in the secret passage. When I got to the end of the hallway, there was a table with a card on it. I walked up to it, and gasped in surprise. There was a duel disk already there that looked just like what I would poof up. It was white with a sapphire in the middle, and the card field was white with light blue card slots. And it was sharp! I put it on my arm to see if it fitted. I was still wearing my North Academy uniform, so of course it had to match. And it was Infinity's colors. There was also a small tag on it. It read,

'_To Mistress Lauryn,_

_For the near future, I hid it here because I knew you would find it only here. I had sprinkled it with a dust only _special_ people could sense, so please take this as a gift from me to you._

_Your butler,_

_Jeeves'_

"Thanks Jeeves." I laughed while slipping the note into my pocket. It was a good thing that I actually brought my deck along, too. I walked out of the building, and was still just walking around. I then came across (I know… too many come crosses!) something that had just crossed my eye. It was a girl in a long maroon cloak with a mask on. She looked my way and then fell to the ground on her knees. "Why does it hurt?" she said while taking off her mask. She unrolled her sleeve and there was a red glowing mark on her lower arm. "Why hello, miss." I smiled while walking towards her way. "Stay away!" she yelled angrily while rose thorns were flying my way. They stopped as soon as they were one foot away, and had split in half having flown past me. "Who are you?" she grunted while rolling onto her back. "Nobody you should be afraid of." I said while squatting and setting my hand on the mark. Not five seconds after, the mark had stopped glowing and had disappeared into her skin. "Who are you?" she asked while getting up. "Please don't run." I shifted. "I'm Lauryn, the Tamer of the Crimson Dragon." I said. "I never heard of such a thing!" she said snottily. "Oh really?" I said while drawing my hand away. Her mark started to glow again. "How are you doing that?" she asked. "I told you already!" I pouted. "I'm the Tamer of the Crimson Dragon. He usually gets excited whenever I'm around unless I get him to calm down." I said. "Calm down, my precious." I said while air stroking her arm. The light hard started to blink. "He missed me, but he says that you've been naughty." I raised a brow. "I have not!" she said as roses started to appear from behind. "See? You don't use magic for cards like that. You use it like this!" I said while taking out my deck. I shuffled through my cards looking for my Blue Eyes. "You have a different back for your cards." She said while looking up from her mark. "I like to protect my cards and to let people know who owns them." I smiled while throwing my card into the air. There was a blue shining light, and then the dragon had come down to my side. "Shh…" I petted the top of his head. I could hear it purring. "What's the difference to the way you use your cards to the way I use mine?" she glared. "I use them for showing them compassion, not to show fear to everyone." I frowned. "Now boy," I started. "What do her cards say to you about her?" I asked. He flew up to her and started sniffing around where her cards were. He came back to my side and I rested my forehead against his. "He says that your cards are hurting because of the magic you use to force them to come to life. They're also sad that you don't believe in their power that you actually have to enhance their magic." I said sadly. "Is that true?" she said sadly looking at her deck. Then we all heard a low moan. _'Yes…' _the sound was coming from her deck! "I'm sorry." She said while hugging them. "Now… this will _never_ change anything." She glared while putting her mask on. "I couldn't agree more." I smiled as she poofed away. "Come on, blue eyes. Time to go back with your friends." I smiled as he poofed into his card. I continued to walk until I was grabbed by the collar of my shirt into a building.


	2. Chapter 2

I think it was a man that was pulling me towards a secret room… "Where are; you taking me?" I demanded. "You'll see… you Domino." The voice growled. I was thrown onto a chair and was strapped down quickly before I could struggle. "Who are you?!" I yelled. "Call me Blister." He said. He sat in the chair across from me and rested his arms on his legs. "So what is a Domino like you doing in Old Domino?" he asked. "I'm new here, and I have no idea of how the original Domino had turned in to the ghetto." I said. "Besides," I said as the straps snapped. "Why did you have to be so rough with me? I like to have fun, but too much man handling." I said while standing up. "How'd you do that?" he sagged in his chair. "I'm not a Satellite, nor a Domino." I said. "I'm Lauryn. As I said, I'm new here, so I guess I'm a Domino since I have status that's unknown to me." I said. "Why are you in Old Domino then?" he asked. "I'm just wandering around… just trying to observe." I said while heading towards the exit. "Why do you care if you're a Domino then?" he shot up from his chair. My back was turned to him. "If I weren't to care, then nothing would cease to exist." I said while leaving.

I was still walking around after only being her for five hours. "God, why won't anything show up?" I groaned while leaning against a building. I remembered though that the guy had a motorcycle that he attached his duel disk to… should I get a motorcycle? Nah. Old school is always the best. I continued to walk, and had heard a noise. I jumped on top of the nearest roof and looked to see who made the noise. "Yusei!" I heard a voice. "What're you doing here, Akiza?" he replied. So that's the winner's name. How nice. "You owe me an apology." She huffed while stopping in front of him. "What did I do?" he blinked. "You were a disturbance the first day we met." She regained her composure and was now tapping her foot. "I didn't do anything." He frowned. "You were a disturbance, so apologize!" she yelled angrily. What the hell? "I'm not sorry for what I didn't do." He turned around. "Apologize, now!" she demanded as roses were appearing from behind her back. "Akiza!" I yelled. They both looked up with her eyes widening in fear. "What did I tell you?!" I yelled upsettingly while jumping down from the building. I landed on the ground with a soft tap and took a quick glance at Yusei. I smirked making him glare. "I told you about using your cards the right way." I folded my arms across my chest. "Yes, Lauryn." She said in defeat as her roses disappeared. Then I felt something. I turned and saw Yusei's arm glowing, too! "Who are you?" he grunted while falling to the ground. "Hold on a sec." I said while kneeling down. I uncovered his arm from his sleeve and glove to reveal the same essence, but with a much stronger power and different mark. I placed my hand on it softly making it disappear. "Who are you?" he asked while getting up. "I'm Lauryn. But I'm sure that Akiza would be more than happy to tell you who I am." I glared at her over my shoulder. She flinched as I turned back to Yusei. "She's the Tamer of the Crimson Dragon. That's how she made the greater pain disappear." She said through gritted teeth. "How interesting." He said. "Now, I must be on my way." I said while facing away from them. "Wait." He said. "What?" I asked while turning back towards him. "Do you regular duel or turbo duel?" he asked. "I could do both, but my style of turbo dueling is a bit different." I smirked while snapping my fingers. Then poof! My wings grew, I had on white roller skates with blue laces and wheels, and there was a screen attached to my duel disk. "See?" I laughed. "Do you accept my challenge to have a duel?" he asked. "Of course." I smirked.

"On your mark," I got in ready position. "Get set," his engine roared. "Go!" I yelled while speeding off. "First, I summon-" I yelled. (I'm not going to write the duel, so just keep reading, bub.)

"You're good." He said while taking off his helmet. "Ditto." I smirked as my rolling gear disappeared with my wings. "Even better since it had ended in a tie." I grinned. "So what is a Domino like you doing here in Old Domino?" he asked while leaning against his motorcycle. "I'm new here, so I was just wandering the ghetto." I said while looking around. "Why don't you have a turbo bike?" he asked. "I don't believe in motor vehicles. I rather use a bike or my roller skates." I said. "Oops. It's sundown already." I said while looking at the horizon. "We may see eachother again, but I won't be as friendly." I smiled while my wings appeared. "I highly doubt it." He laughed while putting on his helmet. What?! He sped off before I could get a word out. "Huh. Not like the others." I laughed while flying off to my new condo.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up with heat all over my body, but it was white outside. "Snow!" I jumped up and opened the window. I danced around my patio and my feet were cold… "Oh yeah…" I said while snapping my fingers. I poofed into my usual attire and started dancing again. "So much snow!" I yelled happily. I grew my wings and flew back to Ghetto Domino and landed on top of a building. I jumped down landing on the snow on my back. "Angels!" I sang happily while making one. "So, we meet again, but you seem much more at ease." I heard a chuckle. "Hi Yusei!" I chirped happily while sitting up. "I told you you'd be more friendly." He grinned. "It's a happy day." I said dreamily while laying back into the snow. "Hey, I also got a very convenient gift for you!" I said while snapping my fingers. In my hands poofed a plug and a small remote. "What is it?" he asked as I handed it to him. "You plug this in to your motorcycle," I said while plugging it in. "And you press the button on the remote for the motorcycle to come to you." I smiled. "How do I know that there's no tracker for security to track me down?" he raised a brow. "No strings attached!" I sang. "Right." He laughed. "Why don't you try it out?" I said. He walked a few feet away from the bike and pressed the button. The bike turned on and rolled a couple feet forward. He was walking around while holding down the button, but the bike still followed him. "Sweet." He grinned while rolling his bike into a nearby building. "I should be on my way!" I sang happily while trying to skip away. "Wait." He said. "Yeah?" I peered over my shoulder. "Why don't we hang out?" he smiled. His smile froze me in my tracks. He looked happier whenever he smiled. "Sure! Why not?" I smiled. "You look better that way." He said. "Huh?" I asked. "Yesterday, you didn't look very happy, but today you look better smiling." He smiled. "Thanks." I blushed a little.

"So what made you move to Domino?" he asked as we walked. "I wanted to see what it looked like." In the future. "I like it here, but it just doesn't feel right with the whole separation." I said thoughtfully. "Why?" he tilted his head. "I think discrimination isn't right. Technically, I'm calling myself a hypocrite, though." I laughed at the last part. "I agree with you, though." He said. "Discrimination isn't the best thing ever." He frowned. Then I heard my stomach make the rumblies. "That's embarrassing." I laughed while setting a hand on my stomach. Then I heard another low earthquake come from the one next to me. "I haven't eaten in a while, either." He grinned. "Why don't we go and eat? I need some food, anyways." I smiled.

"Oh my god, that was good!" I sighed while lying in the grass. My patio was like a single tree in the middle of grassland. "It was." Yusei laughed. We were hanging out under the tree. "It's so cold outside, though." I frowned. "Let me get some chairs." I said. I got up but was stopped from feeling a tug on my dress. "Please stay." He looked up at me. He was so hot, dammit! "Fine." I sighed in defeat while plopping back down into the snow. "My butt's wet." I mumbled. "So is mine, so don't feel bad." He laughed. It was so nice. All the snow, the virgin white snow, and it were all so nice. I held out my hand and let a flake fall onto it. "Why is snow so white and pure?" I asked. "Hmm?" Yusei mumbled. "I'm jealous." I laughed. "Why are you jealous of snow?" He asked. "It's so pure. It can't hurt anyone." I said while making my hand into a fist. When I opened it, there was an even prettier flake there. "But the saddest part though," I said while blowing my hand. The snowflake began to fly away. "Is that the virgin never lasts long." I smiled. "You're right." He closed his eyes. "But that doesn't mean that the virgin doesn't stay within us." He smiled. I blinked surprised. "True." I closed my eyes while leaning on his shoulder. "W-what're you doing?" he stuttered. "This is punishment for not letting me get the chairs." I pouted. I almost fell asleep, but then I heard Yusei mumble something. "I don't really consider this a punishment."


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up laying my couch. "Yusei…" I rubbed my eye while sitting up. "You were out for maybe an hour." He said. He was sitting cross legged on my other couch. "What time is it?!" I demanded. "Six o'clock." He said. "Good." I sighed while falling back down onto the couch. "Why?" he asked. "I have some stuff to do, but I'll do it when you leave." I said. "What're you going to do that makes me have to leave?" he smirked. "I'm not sure you could keep up, though." I laughed while sitting back up. "Try me." He challenged. "You need to be able to fly." I smirked. "Then we'll have to improvise." He grinned. "Good answer." I snapped my fingers. "Here." I said as something poofed into my hands. It was a back strap with two black feathered wings on it. "Try it on. If it fits, then you can come with me." I smiled while putting it on him. It had fit perfectly!

"Are you ready?" I asked while I grew my wings. "Sure." He smiled while floating up. "Let's go!" I said while flying off. He wasn't far behind, but right behind me. "This is what keeps me young!" I laughed while flying circles in the air. "I'm getting the hang of this." He laughed while following me. "Try and catch me then, rookie!" I laughed while flying faster. "I bet I could catch up!" I heard him laugh. I was flying fast, but he was never far behind me. I flew up into the air, but he still followed. "See ya, suckers!" I laughed while booming sonic speed. "Hey, no fair!" he laughed. "Who said I'd go easy?" I laughed. But for some odd reason, my wings had disappeared. "Ha?" I blinked. I started falling, and tried snapping my fingers. Nothing happened! "Yusei." I croaked silently. "Yusei?" I squeaked. "Yusei!" I called. Fear was overpowering me right now. "Yusei!" I yelled. Then I felt something catch me. "I'm here." He smiled. My face was blank until I felt my eyes heat. "Yusei…" I cried softly while hugging his neck. "You've never been this touchy." He laughed. "I was scared. My powers weren't working!" I cried. Maybe it's time. Ugh, I hate this time of year! Every year, I die, but I have the freaking life cycle of a phoenix! "I think I might have a little glitch in my system." I sniffed. "Thank you. For saving me." I said while hugging his neck. His hair smelt like strawberries. "Your welcome." I felt his face heat up. "I think I've calmed down." I breathed. "Sorry for calling you like that. It must've made me sound dumb." I laughed. "I think it's normal for someone to call for help." He said. Then I noticed how close we were. "Gack!" I panicked while falling out of his arms. We weren't that far off the ground, so I landed on my back. "Wow." Yusei laughed. "Let me try this again, then." I said. I snapped my fingers, and my scythe popped up. "Hi, The-chan!" I laughed. "It's been a while!" I smiled as the scythe swooped me up. "You have a scythe?" He raised a brow. "He's one of my best pals!" I winked while flying up. "It's him and Steven!" I said. "Who's Steven?" he twitched. "Hold on." I said while snapping my fingers. Then a figure had jumped out of the shadows. Steven had green hair, (shaped like Jesse's) red eyes, and he had pale skin. "Mistress." He got on one knee. "Geez, Steven. I told you not to be so formal unless in combat." I frowned. "Hello." He said over Yusei. "Hi." He said. "Do want us to take you home?" I asked sweetly while patting The. "I'm fine." He said while pulling out his remote. "Okay then." I said. "Here are your wings." He said while tossing them to Steven. "Have a nice night." He said while getting on his rider. "Bye!" I called as he zoomed off.

"Steven." I said while turning off the TV. "Yes?" he popped up from the kitchen. We were back in my apartment. "I think it's that time of the year again." I sighed unhappily. "Cycling?" he frowned. "Yeah." I laughed. "Does that Yusei guy know?" he frowned. "Is someone jealous?" I grinned. "No, I'm just asking." He said. "I'm not sure when it'll happen, but it'll happen the day after tomorrow." I frowned. "You notice that whenever you have a story, you always rush?" Steven chuckled. "Hey, I like fast paced." I winked over my shoulder. "Should we let them know?" he asked. "No. It's best if I don't tell them." I laughed. "Well," I yawned. "Might as well catch up on some Z's."  
I said while lying down on the couch.

I woke up the next morning with the smell of something sweet in the kitchen. "Melon bread!" I ran into the kitchen. "Put the pan down." I said while making a gun with my hand. I was pointing it at a green haired man wearing a pink apron. "Fine." He chuckled while setting it on the table. There were three really big ones, so I got to eat two while Steven only ate one. "Why didn't you make four?" I asked. "I don't wanna be all jiggly like you." He smiled. "Whatever. But thanks for making me melon bread, I need it for tomorrow." I smiled. "I should get going. I usually keep to my schedule of walking around." I said while getting up. "Fine." He said while cleaning up the kitchen. "The!" I whistled with my fingers. "Bye, Steven! See you later!" I called while flying out the window with The.

I was walking around and told The to go back to the apartment until I call for him. It was too sunny today. Such an odd climate. "Lauryn." I heard a voice. "Hi, Akiza-chan!" I sang while turning around. "You seem much more friendlier." She smirked. "I just feel happy today." I smiled. I can't tell anyone about my Cycle. It's hard enough to go through such a process every year. "Something's up." She said. "How'd you guess?" I glared. "You just seem… fake right now." She softened. "Yeah…" I smiled. "What's the matter?" she asked. "I'm dying right now. I just found out yesterday." I laughed. "That's nothing to laugh about!" she shouted angrily. "Shh!" I covered her mouth. "I don't want anyone to know!" I said while removing my hand. "Can I tell you something?" she asked. "I promise not to tell. I swear on my life." I grinned. "I actually have a crush on Yusei." She blushed really really hard. "Really?" I blinked. "I know. It's shocking." She looked down making her eyes hide behind her bangs. I love twists. "I'm happy for you!" I smiled cheerfully. My mask was my only weapon. "R-really?" she looked up. "You two would make a great couple!" I encouraged. "Thanks." She frowned while still blushing. "I should go, though. I was meeting a friend at the flea market." I smiled while walking the other way.


	5. Chapter 5

Hah… Today wasn't so great. I'm still walking around, just looking for something to keep me interested. Then I felt something grasp my chest. "Agh!" I cried out in pain. It hurts. It freaking hurts like hell! "Agh…" I cried more softly. "It's a sign." I coughed blood. It's happening! Why now?! I wanted more time before I had to die again! The blood was blocking my airway. "Help…" I coughed. I leaned against a building for support, but it didn't help. Not one bit. "It hurts…" I fell on my stomach. "Gack!" I coughed up more blood. "I need to get home…" I panted. Then I heard a motor in the distance. Someone's here! "Ngh!" I felt that pain shoot through my chest again. "Lauryn?!" I heard that voice again. "Yusei…" I coughed while rolling on my back. "What happened?! Who did this to you?!" he demanded while rushing to my side. "I knew this was coming." I choked on my laugh. "Don't worry, though." I looked up at him. "I…" he tried to say. "Goodbye, Yusei. I hope to see you soon." I said while holding his hand. "Bye." I smiled before my blood had blocked my entire airway. "Lauryn? This isn't funny." He frowned. I couldn't move. The pain was so great. "Stop playing." He shook me. "Agh!" I coughed. "Please don't move me." I tried to say. "But promise me one thing." I couldn't breathe. "What is it?" he asked. "Will you be my friend?" I smiled while closing my eyes. "Yes." He croaked. "I thought we were friends before, though." I heard him try to laugh. "It doesn't count unless you ask…" I felt my body go limp. "Stay with me!" he yelled. "Stay with me…" That's all I heard before I couldn't feel my heart beat.

I was laying in Nothingness. "Hello? Trine?" I called out while standing up. "Hey Lauryn!" I heard a voice. "It's good to see you again! Sorry we had to cut your string early, though." He laughed apologetically. "Yeah." I frowned. "So, how was it?" he said while examining me. "It was the first time it hurt." I frowned sadly. "Hey, you're older than me, so what can I say?" he laughed. "True true." I laughed. "So should we go through the process again?" he asked. "I come back to Earth, and that's all, right?" I asked. "Bingo." He grinned. "Why can't I just live normally? I hate this cycle. It's really interrupting a lot of my time." I said while massaging my temples. "Hey, it's not my fault that Infinitanians have this kind of cycle! Besides, it's better than what humans have. You have it so you can refresh your powers and to get more abilities." He pouted. "Okay, all ready to go!" he said while handing me a shinning blue pill. "Ooh, what a nice looking upgrade!" I swallowed it. "It helps make your next visit be a… less painful." He grinned. "Thanks. Would you mind making a portal?" I asked while growing my wings. "I like my new wings." I said while flapping them. "And I even put some stuff in the pill to help upgrade The." He said. "Thanks!" I called while flying into the portal. "Bye, Trine! See you next year!" I waved. "Bye!" he waved back.

I woke up in my apartment. "Yay! I'm back!" I danced around the room. "See you later, Steven!" I called happily while interrupting him from speaking. I grew my wings and flew around New Domino.

I landed on the ground and let my wings go away. I then noticed a group of people around a behemoth. He was blonde and looked like a king. Not my type. Then I noticed him look at me and his arm started glowing. He walked over to me and glared me down. "Yes. I do have something to do with that mark." I said while touching it softly. He flinched, but not when it started to fade. "I'm the Tamer." I smiled up at him. "Whatever. And come with me." He grabbed my arm. "How polite." I rolled my eyes.

I was greeted by the crowd with gasps and glares. "Your fanclub seems more than friendly." I giggled. "Whatever." He grunted. "Oh why Jack, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." I heard someone laugh. "She's not my girlfriend, Lazar." He glared at the short purple haired man. "She's the Tamer." He said. "Oh goodness! Mr. Graiger told me that this was bound to come up!" he exclaimed with a smirk. "Here. Come with me, little girl." He said while grabbing my other arm. "If you two gentlemen do not mind," I said while snatching my arms away. "I prefer not to be man handled in a time like this." I dusted myself. "This way, then." Lazar said while opening a limo door.

"Mr. Grieger." Lazar knocked on a big door. We were in a super huge building. "Come in." I heard a voice. Lazar opened the door and let us in first. Mr. Grieger's eyes widened as he got on his knee. "Do you not know who this is?" he glared at Lazar. "She has the presence of the Tamer." He said. "My apologies, madam." He said while getting up. "So this little girl is the real deal?" Jack asked. "It appears so." I laughed. "How nice of someone to actually recognize me." I smiled. "How could I not?" Mr. Griger smiled. "Of course it's not hard for a person of the stars to recognize me." I chuckled. "Let me introduce you to these two." He said. "This is Lazar, my assistant." He showed me the midget. "Why's he so short?" I asked. "Excuse me, elephant!" he snickered. "Lazar!" Mr. Grieger shot. "Do not talk to the Tamer like that!" he said angrily. "And here is Jack Atlas, our best duelist." He said while showing me Jack. "I disagree." I said aloud. "How so?" Mr. Grieger was taken back. "I actually think that Yusei is the best." I smiled. "You met him already?" Jack caught interest. "I didn't know you two knew eachother." I blinked. "I never would have been able to connect the dots." I laughed.

I was walking around Old Domino after my fight with Lazar. Great, now I have to come back tomorrow. I was walking around and went through the flea market. "Best electronics!" "Best new cards!" I heard people yell. "Hah…" I sighed while stopping in front of a pork bun stand. "One please." I said while taking out 300 yen. "Here ya go!" he said while handing me a bun. I was so hungry that I shoved it in my mouth. "Wow!" he laughed. I walked away with a full stomach. Then I swore that I had to rub my eyes. I hid behind a building and saw… Akiza and Yusei together… "It's funny." I laughed softly. "And no matter how much power I have, no matter what… I could never win." I laughed while going out into the open. I ran and _barely_ managed to get away without them seeing me. "Lauryn?" I heard a small voice. "Lauryn!" I heard him yell.


	6. Chapter 6

I was hit so hard with the sight that I actually wanted to stay in Nothingness. Then I heard a motor not far behind me. "Crap!" I cursed quietly while growing my wings. I flew up and flew towards New Domino.

"Jack!" I flew into the building. I went through the glass and tumbled on the floor. "What do you want?" he asked. "Don't tell anyone I'm here!" I hissed. "Yusei's following me, and I don't wanna make any answers!" I said as my wings disappeared. "He can't come here anyways. You're in the New Domino and he's just a Satellite." He sipped his tea. "Hello! He's Yusei Fudo!" He managed to get in here once, he could do it again!" I hissed while popping up from behind the couch. "So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked. "Yusei wouldn't suspect to look here, so I need to hide here since he knows where I live." I said while jumping onto the couch. "So you want to sleep here?" he asked. "I'll be out of the way, but I'll just be coming and going without bringing anything back." I promised. "Fine, you can stay." He said. "One condition." He said. "What?" I asked happily. "You are not allowed to beat him in a duel. Or me." He smirked. "Hmm… fair enough." I shook his hand on it.

I flew back out of the window and was flying all over the place. Then I was in huge doo doo! "Get back here, Lauryn!" I heard Yusei yell. "How dare he!" I was just talking to myself. "He even has Akiza strapped to his back." I glared into the distance. "I'll give you till the count of three to get down here!" he yelled. "So what, Yusei? You can't fly!" I yelled cockily. "You leave me no choice!" he yelled. I saw him press a button on his motorcycle and it had wings appear from the sides. "Crapola!" I yelled while trying to fly away. He was almost as fast, but not quite. "Please, talk to me, Lauryn!" he yelled. "No! I don't have to answer you! You could've ignored my presence in the flea market, but no! You just had to run after me like I was a runaway puppy of yours!" I yelled mad. God, I hate him so much right now! "You have to! Besides, how can I not ask if you died a month ago, and here you are?!" he shouted. "So what?! I don't mean anything to you!" I yelled. "That's not true! Didn't I promise to be your friend?!" he yelled. "Promises are broken, Yusei! Life goes on, so stop what you're doing and go home with Akiza!" I yelled while stopping. "What?" he asked while coming closer to me. "I know you two are together." I glared. "If you really gave a damn-" I stopped myself from saying it. _"you would've waited for me! I would've come back for you, Yusei!" _were my next words. "If I really gave a dang, what?" he challenged. "Just leave me alone!" I said while flying downwards. I was near the ground and that's when Yusei had landed on the ground. "We're not finished!" he yelled. "I beg to differ, Yusei!" I said while flying on top of the New Domino Mall.

I tried to blend in with the crowd, but it was hard since Yusei was a hard head. I went up the elevator and had stopped on the top floor before running to the outside stores. "You can't keep running from me!" he yelled. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious, Lauryn! I'm your friend! You're supposed to let me help you!" he yelled as I stopped at the ledge. "But if you were really my friend, then… then!..." I tried to say. "What?" he asked. "What?" Akiza said behind him. "You would truly know what's going on." I said while falling off the ledge. I grew my wings and flew far away from him before he could catch up. Then I had spotted Jack's building.

"Jack!" I cried while flying into the window. "Geez, can't you leave me alone?" he rubbed his head. "I hate Yusei! He doesn't get it!" I cried curling into my wings. "You like him, don't you?" he asked. "See what I mean? He's not my friend if he can't read my mind like you can." I sniffled. "True." He said. "But Yusei's skull is as thick as a rock when it comes to girls." He chuckled. "But he's going out with Akiza!" I cried a waterfall. "Huh. I didn't give him enough credit being able to hook up with the black rose." He smiled. "Not helping!" I glared. "Anyways, why don't you just tell him?" he asked. "Have you not been listening?! I just said that he's with Akiza!" I yelled. Then we heard a doorbell ring. "Who is it?" Jack called towards the door. "It's me, Jack." Yusei answered. "I have to hide!" I panicked while running around the apartment. "Here, hide in my room." He said while shoving me into his room. "Don't make a sound unless you want him to know you're here." He said. "Fine." I pouted as he closed the door.

My godly vision!

I used my third person view, so I'm gonna use it now.

Jack walked downstairs and answered the door. "How'd you get in here?" he sneered. "I snuck in with Akiza." He whispered while coming inside. "Why're you bringing her with you? I never thought that you would be a ladies' man." Jack laughed as Yusei and Akiza came in. "Yusei only." Jack said. "See you later." Yusei waved. "You mean talking to him is more important than me?!" she yelled furiously. "Apparently." (Ouch, man. You sound so icy.)

"What do you want, Yusei?" Jack asked as he plopped onto the couch. "I need some help to find someone." He said. "Who?" Jack caught interest. "They're my friend, but we got in a fight, and I want to make it up to them." He said. "Hmm… what's their name?" Jack asked. "Her name's Lauryn." He said. "How interesting. You have the most famous female duelist waiting for you, and yet you're looking for some girl that doesn't matter." He sipped his tea. "What are you talking about?!" Yusei yelled while slamming the table. "She means more than you will ever know." Yusei glared. "What does she matter to me? I don't even know her." Jack smirked. "You know something, Jack." Yusei glared. "Maybe he does." I said while coming down the stairs. They both looked up, Yusei shocked as hell and Jack unfazed. "What're doing in Jack's Apartment?" Yusei asked. "That's none of your business." I said on the last step. "Just get out, Yusei." I smiled sweetly. "Why are you ignoring me? Especially since you just _died_ a month ago!" he shouted. "I don't have to answer to you." I trembled. I could feel fear fill my soul. I didn't want to answer to him. I was so afraid of the idea that he would find out. "Just please… stop…" I grabbed the sides of my head. "What have I done?" he shot up. "Just please… stop the pain. It hurts me so much." I started to cry. The pain I was feeling right then and there wouldn't let me breathe. "I feel bad, but I can't say sorry for something I don't know about." He said confused. "I like you." I finally said as my arms dropped. "I've liked you for a long time, but it made me want to stay dead seeing you with Akiza." I cried. "I was running because I thought that even though you never liked me, that my feelings…" I breathed. "would have been erased by trying to run away." I choked. "But I was wrong." I wiped my tears with my sleeve. "It's hard for me to not love you, but I can't help it." I forced a smile. "Lauryn." Yusei croaked. "It's okay if you don't like me. I'll be out of your way." I said while heading towards the window. "Lauryn!" he tried to run after me. "Stop!" I yelled while turning around. He froze in his steps. "Please, just let it go, Yusei. It's best for the both of us." I said while going through the window. "Lauryn!" His voice was faint since he was on the other side of the glass. I grew my wings and flew up to the room level. "I love you, Yusei." I smiled while setting my hand on the place where his was. "Goodbye." I flew up as my hand drifted away from the glass.

(Skipping the rest of the day…)

I woke up on my patio lying in nice, warm, partially wet grass. It was such a nice sunny day. "I know my heart is broken," I laid my hand on my chest. "but I actually feel refreshed." Like I took a load off of my chest. "It's so nice outside. I should throw a Beach Party!" I dialed my phone to call Graiger.

"_Hello?"_

"_Graiger! I have a favor to ask."_

"_Of course, anything for the Tamer."_

"_Since it's so sunny out today, I want to rent the entire beach to throw a Beach Party!"_

"_That sounds excellent."_

"_I hope it's not a problem to mix Dominoes and Satellites, is it?"_

"…"

"_Please, Graiger? I really want to have this party! And the Satellites are as much fun!"_

"_Of course."_

"_Oh, thank you! Make sure that everyone is invited!"_

"_It shall be done."_

_Beep beep beep beeeeeep…_

Yay! We get to have a beach party! I should go and get Lucia and C.C.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow! I can't believe that this is what the future looks like!" Lucia said while starring out into the sea. Lucia was wearing a two pieced red bathing suit. We were at the beach already. Everything was setup. The instruments, dance floor, volleyball nets, and barbeque grills everywhere! "Here," I said while slipping a ring on her pinky. "It let's you go in the water without turning into a mermaid. People of the future aren't too friendly when it comes to differences." I laughed. "Thanks!" she winked. "And C.C.," I started. C.C. had her hair tied in a high ponytail, and she was wearing a two pieced black bathing suit. I was wearing a black one piece with a green see through cloth tied around my waist. "Truck!" I yelled. There was a truck that pulled up. "Pizza!" I sang as the door opened. "I love you." She said contently. "Not as much as me, I hope." Said Lulu while popping up from behind her. "Aww, c'mon, Lulu! Share the love!" I pouted. "Nope!" he smirked while hugging C.C. "Thanks a lot." She blushed. "Hey look, everyone!" Everyone turned. All of the people of New_ and_ Old Domino came! They even wore bathing suits. Even Akiza and Yusei… I couldn't help but say hi as they walked by. "Jesus, Lauryn. I can't believe you invited the whole city!" Akiza laughed. "I can't believe everyone came!" I laughed. "These are my friends, C.C. and Lucia!" I introduced them. "Hi!" Lucia smiled. "Hello." C.C. greeted. "Don't worry! They don't bite!" I laughed. Akiza looked nervous. "Lauryn-" Yusei started before I cut him off. "Let's get some music rolling, Miku!" I yelled to the DJ. "Roger!" she called back happily.

We were having so much fun! Everyone was laughing, even the Sats and Domies were getting along! "How nice." I heard a voice. "Graiger!" I turned around happily. "Thanks for making this all happen! I would've done it myself, but I'm too lazy." I waved my hand. "I'm glad you like it." He laughed. "Oh, thanks!" I smiled. "Oh wait! I have a song to play!" I said while running to the stage. "Miku-chan!" I yelled through the music. "Yeah?" she took off her headphones. "Time to play _that _song.(Tongues of Fire by Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra)" I grinned. "Got it!" she smiled while putting it on. I ran off the stage and went in the front of the dance floor. "C.C.! Lucia!" I called. "Roger!" they both saluted while rushing to my side. As the music started, we all started to dance. It was so much fun! But the best part was that everyone started to join in.

"That was so much fun!" I laughed as we lay on the sand. "It was." C.C. smiled. "I couldn't agree anymore!" Lucia laughed happily. We lay in the beach for maybe… ten minutes until some guy came up and blocked the sun. "Is it an eclipse, or is it just me?" I asked while opening my eyes. It was Jack. "Quite a party you threw." He smirked while crossing his arms. "I know." I smiled. "I think it's going well so far." I said while looking around. "I agree." He said. "But it will be even better towards the end!" I smiled happily. "Good luck with that." He said while walking towards a group of girls. "I hate beach bunnies." C.C. and I said at the same time. "Hey!" Lucia pouted. "You're a mermaid! There's a huge difference." I said. "Good point." She said thoughtfully.

Man, have we been laying in the beach for a long time! "Hey girls!" I shook them while sitting up. "Huh?" they both woke up. "It's almost time to dance to Kiss the Girl!" I said. "Okay!" they shot up immediately. We all made it to the dance floor with our partners, but I was alone. Then I noticed that Akiza and Yusei were just sitting alone. "Yusei!" I ran over to him. "Yeah?" he glanced. "Akiza, is it okay if I borrow him for this dance? I just want to show your boyfriend how to dance." I laughed. "Sure." she smiled. "Let's go!" I said while pulling him out to the dance floor. "I can't dance." He frowned. "I'll teach you! Just follow my steps!" I said while tangling his fingers with mine. He blushed faintly, but I couldn't help but laugh a little. "You don't do this with Akiza, do you?" I said while dancing. "Not regularly." He said while moving in sync with me. It was perfect. He was dancing like he knew the dance already. Then as we twirled and got close, we both couldn't help but blush. Our faces were close, his hand was around my waist, and we were still tangled. Then we suddenly pulled away realizing the dance was over. "Thanks." I smiled happily. "No problem." He smiled while walking away. I'm sorry, Yusei. For burdening you like this, but I can't help myself but to think that I might actually have a chance.

The next morning was so tiring. I felt like I had woken up from a big sleep. "Steven?" I called walked to his room. Then I saw something I shouldn't have. "Eek!" I shrieked while falling down the stairs. "Why didn't you two tell me that you're gay?!" I yelled up the stairs. "Sorry for not telling you!" they both yelled from Steven's room. "Hah…" I snapped my fingers. I changed into denim shorts, black tights, yellow ankle converse, white dress shirt, and red plaid sweater. I walked downstairs leaving those two to their 'business', and actually walked around New Domino. I was in the strip and came across a café. I walked inside to find it very… pink! "How cute!" My eyes sparkled. It was so frilly and cute! It was all so girly, it was wonderland! "Hello." I heard a soft voice. It was a girl a little taller than me. She had short orange hair curled into two ponytails, a pink Lolita dress, pink dress shoes, white knee highs, and she had pink circle glasses. "You're so pretty." I blinked. "Aww please," she blushed. "would you like to sit at a table, booth, or bar?" she asked. "Booth, please." I answered. She picked up a menu from the stand and led me to a small booth fitted for two by the window. "Thank you." I smiled while sitting down. "Don't mention it." She winked while walking away. I took a look at the menu and decided to order- Wait, is that? Oh great. It's them again… Yusei and Akiza. I like the convenience for complications. I ducked down before they caught sight of me. "Hiioo! That was close!" I breathed. Then when I heard the door ring, I gulped and peered from the side of the booth. Dammit it all, dammit it all, DAMMIT IT ALL!!! "It seems nice here." I heard Akiza say. "It's okay." I heard Yusei say. The girl looked over to me and I gave her a 'Please don't let them see me!' look. "This way!" she said cheerfully while leading them to the booth in the corner of the café. She came back over to me and sat down across from me. "Thanks." I sighed of relief. "I'm Lauryn." I smiled. "Jaylen." She smiled back. "Thanks for not letting them see me." I laughed. "You don't like them very much?" she grinned. "I just try to avoid them." I said sadly. "What happened?" she perked up. "You see that guy over there?" I pointed with my thumb. "What a looker." She sighed. "I know." I waved my hand. "We're friends, but I told him that I liked him, and now it's hard for me to be alone with him, or to even be around him when there's less than fifty-nine people around." I sighed. "Hey, I don't blame you. I probably would have been the same." She smiled. "Oh crap! He saw me." I hid my face in a menu. "Here," I said while handing her 2000 yen. "Thanks." She grinned with dollar signs in her eyes. "Here, in return," she said while handing me a pink business card. "Thanks. I'll be sure to visit." I smiled. "Come again!" she waved her bills goodbye as I walked out of the café.

Gurgle! Oh, crap man. I still haven't eaten yet. "God, I'm starving." I said while placing a hand on my stomach. Then I came across a random stand that sold crepes. "Would you like a crepe, sweetie?" asked the old man. "Sure." I smiled sweetly. He was a little slow making it, but it was worth it. The crepe was so fluffy, and it tasted really fresh. "How come you have only a small stand that sells the best?" I asked. "Thanks, but an old man like me can't afford to buy his own building to sell." He smiled sadly. Oh, I felt so bad! I felt like crying, but I can't cry for strangers. "How about this then," I started. "If I can help you buy a building, can I have free crepes?" I asked while handing him money. "If you thinks that possible, sweetie." He laughed. "Is that a yes?" I asked. "Of course." He laughed. "I won't let you down!" I said while shoving my crepe down my throat. "Here's your change." He smiled while holding out my money. "Keep it as a memento to your stand!" I called while running away. I gave him a 2000 bill. The crepe was 300 yen.

"Jaylen!" I ran into the café again. "Back so soon?" she laughed. "You like your job, right?" I asked. "Of course." She smiled sweetly. "Have you ever wanted a place of your own?" I asked. "I've actually been saving up to be able to open up one of these all on my own." She said thoughtfully. "Come with me, then!" I tugged on her arm. "What about my shift?!" she hissed. "It's over, now!" I said as I ran with her out of the café to the stand.

"Now," I breathed as we started walking to the stand. "I'm going to make you a deal of a lifetime." I said seriously. "Once you accept, you may never want to look back." I said. "What are you saying? You're only twelve!" she laughed. "Take me seriously, and just listen. Say yes or no." I said. "If you were to open up your own café, and I helped you make it possible, would I become one of your most favored customers?" I asked. "Of course! I've only known you for half and hour, but I feel like we're best friends already!" she smiled. "Excellent." I said. "Now, would mind working with a sweet old man?" I asked. "No. I've actually been needing a good father figure around. I'm only twenty-two." She rubbed the back of her head. "Okay then!" I snapped my fingers. Everything was swirling around. It was all pink and glittery, and then the same colored tornado carried us to the main strip of New Domino. We landed in front of an empty building. It was a small sized café like a booth built into the wall. "How did we get here?" she looked around. "Hold on." I snapped my fingers. Then the old man's booth poofed in front of us on to the large sidewalk. "How'd I get here?!" he panicked. "Calm down!" I went to the booth. "Oh. It's you again." He calmed down. "Oji-chan," I started as he walked out of the booth. "I wasn't joking when I told you about making you bigger." I smiled while snapping my fingers. There was pink dust floating around him making him younger. "Is this your doing, little girl?" he asked. "Please tell me this is a dream." He was blinking back tears of joy. "I promised to let you have your own crepe store, and I intend to fulfill that promise." I smiled. I snapped my fingers again and then there was pink dust floating around the building. It was a brand new café, just for those two. "There's an apartment upstairs with all your stuff, so you don't have to worry. I left the directions in the kitchen, so don' worry." I smiled. "Why're you doing this for us? We just met you not even an hour ago." They both said in unison. "Because I have power like this, I wanted to give you two what you've always deserved, because I know that deep down in my heart, I just had this feeling that you two were good people that weren't getting enough out of life." I smiled while placing my hand over my heart. "Is there a catch?" Jaylen laughed. "Just let me have free crepes FOREVA!" I squealed. "Thank you." They both bowed. "Please, don't mention it." I smiled while walking away. "Oh yeah! Jaylen! Oji-chan!" I turned. "Yeah?" they both called. "I expect you two to keep your end of the bargain?" I asked playfully. "You bet!" they both laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

I know that that was a total waste of time, but I felt like being the sugar in the cake. I know, but it will be useful later. "So bored." I said while walking around New Domino. Then I saw them again. God dammit, why won't they just go away? I groaned in annoyance and turned around walking away. Too bad they noticed me. "Lauryn!" Yusei called. I might as well face it now. "Why have you been ignoring me?" he demanded while spinning me around. "I didn't want this." I said on the verge of tears. "I never wanted to die. "Just please forget my feelings for you." I cried. My eyes were burning through my head. "I don't want this anymore. I've tried to stop loving you, but I find it to be the hardest thing to do if you keep showing up." I tried to smile. "But Lauryn, I love you too." He held my face. "You see, Yusei." I croaked. "I never really liked liars." I glared. "I'm not lying to you!" he shook me. "Then why are you with her? Akiza?" I pushed it further. "Because when she told me that she liked me, I only said yes because I was grieving over you." He looked away in shame. "How funny." I laughed. "I never knew that Yusei Fudo would actually use somebody like that." My tears stopped. "But I love you." He looked back at me. "I love you, Lauryn." He hugged me. Akiza's eyes widened in shock. "Please… let me go." I struggled barely. "No. I won't let you go again." He said while hugging me tighter. "Please, Yusei. You don't know what you're say-" he cut me off with a kiss. "Yusei!" I gasped while pulling away. "I'm not lying to you! Why would anybody ever lie to the person they love?" he asked. "True." I laughed. "I love you, Lauryn. Do you love me?" he asked. "Yes." I said. "Then why can't this work?" he asked. "How could you?!" I heard Akiza yell. Yusei turned towards her and his eyes widened. "I thought you loved me, you sick bastard!" she was crying with rose vines behind her. "Stop it, Akiza!" I yelled. "Don't try and stop me, Lauryn!" she yelled. "If it weren't for you, then he would have been all mine!" she yelled as her thorns came my way. They wrapped around my legs and my throat. "Stop it Akiza!" Yusei yelled. "Shut up!" she yelled as vines wrapped around his feet planting him to the ground. "Lauryn!" he yelled. "No, Yusei. This is what I deserve." I smiled even though the vines were making my neck bleed. "No you don't! You haven't done any-" he yelled before I cut him off. "Look at me, Yusei!" I yelled angrily. "I'm a monstrosity! I've killed many people to just have what I want! I don't deserve to be alive, Yusei!" I yelled as the thorns choked me even more. "Go ahead, Akiza. Kill me if it makes you feel better. I don't deserve to be alive, or to even be able to love." I laughed. I coughed up blood all over. "With pleasure." She smiled as the thorns tore in my legs. "AGH!" I yelled. Then I coughed up more blood. "Lauryn! Don't die, please!" I heard Yusei yell. "If you weren't ever meant to be born, then why are you still alive?!" he yelled. My eyes shot wide open and they stared over at him. "If you weren't meant to be loved, then God would have never given you life! Don't you see? Everyone is born for a purpose!" he yelled. "You're right." I laughed. I broke through the vines and was freed from her binding. "What? How could this be?!" she yelled angrily. "You're supposed to be dead!" she yelled as her vines shot at me. The missed me by splitting in half a foot away from me. "You see, Akiza." I smirked. "It's just not on my schedule." I said while resting my hand on her mark. She was screaming at the top of her lungs as the mark was glowing insanely. "It's actually yours." I said as she turned into dust. My hand was in a fist as she did, and when I opened it, there was a pendant in my hand. "You see, Yusei." I tuned towards him. His eyes were widened in shock. "The prophecy states that the Tamer must have every pendant from every Signer in order to get the Dragon to come." I said sadly. "You mean you have to kill me for this?" he shook. "Yes." I sighed. "But don't worry. It won't be for a long _long _time." I laughed while grabbing his hand. "Let's go, shall we?" I smiled at him. Then his face softened. "Yes." He smiled as we walked.


End file.
